


you're my golden hour

by Lilywastaken



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hogwarts, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, gryffindor dongjun, heavily inspired by that one harry potter vlive, shy junhee, they're aged down to fit hogwarts, wowkwan if you squint!!, yuchan is like thirteen rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywastaken/pseuds/Lilywastaken
Summary: Lee Donghun, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had, in fact, a lot of secret admirers. And Junhee hated to admit he was one of them.In which Head Prefect Junhee has a major crush on Quidditch captain Donghun and doesn't dare to talk to him until they get paired up for potions class...
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	you're my golden hour

**Author's Note:**

> hiii  
> so this is my first a.c.e fic i hope you enjoy it uwu  
> shoutout to rachel for the beta, thank you so much

The Great Hall was pretty busy at this hour of the day. Lunchtime had started an hour ago and students were still coming in and out, grabbing plates full to the brim with food, before going back to their classes. The Hall was buzzing with excited conversations and yelps from the first-year kids, still surprised by all the magic the castle had to offer, and the occasional hooting of an owl flying in to deliver mail. It was full of life as it always was. Today the ceiling was a bright sky, with barely any clouds, and the usual hundreds of candles floating around. Junhee thought they must have done it to lift everyone's spirits. The actual sky outside was a sad shade of grey and it had been raining since morning. 

Junhee was sitting at Gryffindor's table with his best friend, third-year Hufflepuff Kang Yuchan, eating his lunch. Despite Yuchan being three years younger than him, they had known each other their whole lives and Junhee considered him as a little brother. When they were little kids, Yuchan lived in the house next to his and they spent almost all their time together playing in the garden. When Junhee was eleven and got his letter from Hogwarts and had to leave, Yuchan cried for a whole hour. He held Junhee in his arms not wanting to let go. Junhee patted his head and promised him he’d be back for Christmas. Three years later, Junhee was here with him to celebrate when Yuchan got his acceptance letter as well.

Junhee was lost in his thoughts, staring into his pumpkin juice, slowly moving the liquid around the cup, watching as it swirled. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the hypnotizing movement. His thoughts were drifting away from Yuchan's incessant flow of words in his ears. They drifted to warm brown eyes and a wide pretty smile. He was torn from his daydreaming by a fast movement in front of his face. Yuchan was waving his hand in front of Junhee’s eyes, trying to get him to focus back on the conversation.

“Hello?? Earth to Junhee! Have you been paying attention?” 

Junhee’s eyes met the Hufflepuff boy sitting in front of him and blinked once. Twice. Oh, he really had  _ not _ been listening to a thing that Yuchan had just said. The younger boy didn’t seem bothered in the slightest though because he didn’t wait for Junhee’s answer to start talking again, exactly where he left off.

Junhee tried to focus on what the younger boy was telling him, he really did, but then the huge wooden doors to the Great Hall opened and the people who walked in got all of his attention. Junhee wasn’t the only one who stopped what he was doing to look at them entering the room. Lee Donghun, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had, in fact, a lot of secret admirers. And Junhee hated to admit he was one of them. Donghun walked in, head looking proud, soft brown hair slightly messy as he loved to style it. He was in an intense conversation with his two best friends on either side of him. It was rare to see him without them, these three spent all their time together which was starting to annoy Junhee. How was he supposed to approach him with them around at all times? His eyes lingered a little too long on the cute Quidditch captain as he was walking towards the Gryffindor table. However, Junhee definitely hadn't planned that he’d look in his direction and catch him staring. He quickly turned his head to focus entirely on how interesting his pumpkin juice was, he didn’t see the way Donghun’s mouth turned into a smile. Fortunately for him, Donghun and his friends sat on the other side of the table, towards the back of the Hall. Junhee sighed heavily of relief. 

“You ok?” Yuchan said with a smug grin on his face. 

_ Of course, _ he noticed. After all, Yuchan was the reason he even got this dumb crush in the first place.  _ He _ was the one who insisted to go see a Quidditch game together last year. It was because of him that Junhee first laid eyes on Donghun. And who was Junhee to resist a pretty smile, beautiful sad eyes, a small waist, strong legs, and toned arms? Junhee hadn't stopped thinking about Donghun since that very first game he attended. Donghun was just so… breathtaking. In every sense of the word. He was not only gorgeous but also a great captain and a very talented keeper. Junhee couldn't keep his eyes off him as he played around on his broomstick, showing off his impeccable control and managing to stop nearly every ball. Needless to say that Junhee  _ never _ missed any Quidditch game after that. 

“You know, you should talk to him someday, instead of like staring at him like a creep in potions class,” Yuchan added, amused. 

Junhee turned to him, finally giving up on his pumpkin juice, visibly offended. 

“I do not do that!” Junhee said, his voice higher than he intended it to “You’re not even in that class how would you know?”

“I will let you know, I have friends in 6th year and they’re also in Advanced Potions and they  _ noticed _ , Junhee. You’re not being as slick as you think you are.”

Junhee thought a barely fourteen-year-old boy shouldn’t have been calling him out this rudely, but truth was that he was probably right and it would be lying to say it didn’t hurt Junhee’s pride. Advanced Potions was the only class Junhee had in common with Donghun. They didn’t have the same schedule because Donghun was a year older than Junhee, he was already in his last year at Hogwarts. Advanced Potions was a class for 6th and 7th year students who were trying for the exams to become Aurors. It had always been Junhee’s dream to become an Auror and he worked hard to give himself the means to succeed; he was basically the best student in his year. 

The week after, when Junhee walked in potions class, the first thing he noticed was that Donghun wasn’t here. Which, you know, isn't a big deal. Junhee wasn’t _ that  _ obsessed. It was just slightly odd. Where was he anyway? He never missed a class. He was never late. He might not have been the most hard-working student but he was diligent with his work. Junhee tried to not very obviously sigh when Donghun finally walked in, only five minutes after the class had started. He looked slightly out of breath and his hair was messier than usual, he probably didn’t have time to style it before storming out of the dorms. 

To Junhee’s horror, the only seat available when Donghun walked in was the one next to him, and Junhee had absolutely not planned to spend a whole hour and a half being awkward next to his crush. He tried to look as composed as possible when Donghun settled next to him, dropping his bag carelessly on the desk and taking out his cauldron. Junhee silently prayed that the class would continue without anything major happening, but his hopes were destroyed in just a few minutes when Donghun leaned towards him and whispered: 

“Hey, I forgot my textbook, can we pair up for this work?” 

The sound that came out of Junhee’s mouth was supposed to be something like “Sure,” but it ended up being some sort of weird embarrassing squealing sound. Well, so much for not being awkward. Donghun didn't say anything and just scooted his chair closer to Junhee so they could both read the instructions from the open textbook resting on the table in between them. Junhee had never been in such close proximity with Donghun, it was getting complicated for him to focus on putting the right ingredients in the cauldron when Donghun had his  _ goddamn perfect _ hands so close to his and they could brush against each other at any moment. It was driving Junhee crazy. 

The class eventually ended, after what felt like an eternity to Junhee, who had been trying to appear as normal as possible and casually answer Donghun’s questions even though he felt like he was dying inside. He threw his stuff back in his bag and was ready to leave when a voice he knew all too well called for him. 

“Junhee!” Donghun’s voice said,  _ oh my god he knows my name _ , Junhee thought “Are you doing anything after class?” 

“Why?” Junhee answered immediately, which on second-thought sounded quite aggressive. 

“Sorry,” Donghun said softly, “You’re the smartest person in the class and I was wondering if you could help me study? The exam is coming up and I really don’t feel confident…” 

Donghun’s voice sounded unsure and quiet, so much so, that Junhee almost melted. Now Junhee’s head was a proper  _ mess _ . He decided to put aside the fact that Donghun knew his name, thought he was the smartest student, and asked  _ him  _ for help. He was too focused on forming a coherent response.

“Yeah, sure, totally, I can help you, just um… Meet me at the library after class okay?” and just like that, Junhee stormed off. 

The rest of the day went by so slowly. It was only a few more hours of class before Junhee had to meet with Donghun, but it felt like it dragged on for years. There was no way he was going to be able to focus on the Witches’ Revolutions of 1988 when all he could think about was Donghun’s voice when he said his name and his sad eyes locked with his. Junhee blushed, remembering their conversation and hid his face in his hands, embarrassed.

When class finally ended, Junhee walked towards the library, his steps heavy. He wiped his sweaty hands on the side of his jeans, took a deep breath and walked in. Junhee knew the library better than his own dorm, he spent almost all his time here since the beginning of the year. The sixth and seventh year were the most important for Hogwarts students who wished to become Aurors. As well as the exam results, the Ministry also looked at how well they did for their last two years at school. That’s why Junhee had been so diligent and worked very hard. The library was like his second home at this point. He walked through the lines and lines of familiar bookshelves, packed with ancient books with leather covers. He loved the atmosphere given by the candles floating around and the moving tapestries on the walls. It was all so cozy and... magical, for lack of a better word. Junhee walked around the room, checking to see if Donghun had arrived before him. When he didn’t find him anywhere he walked to the last table behind the Defense Against the Dark Arts bookshelf and made himself comfortable, taking off his robe and slightly fixing his hair. He had to look good if he were to spend another hour with his crush.

Donghun walked in just a few minutes later, looking disheveled. His white dress shirt wasn’t fully tucked inside his pants and the collar partly stuck under his jumper and his hair was even messier than it was in the morning. Junhee waved at him and tried to calm the beating of his heart at the sight of the wide smile that bloomed on Donghun’s face when he noticed him.

“Hey! I just came back from Quidditch practice, I was kind of rushed because I didn’t want to keep you waiting so I’m sorry for looking like a mess” Donghun said, eyes sad but never dropping the smile on his face. 

Junhee couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

“You look great.” 

_ Ookay _ .  _ Definitely shouldn't have said that. A “That’s okay” would have been fine, Junhee for god’s sake _ . 

Donghun looked at him, confusion flashing on his face but quickly replaced by a slight rosy blush on his cheeks. Junhee looked away, clearing his throat.

“So um, what do you want help with?” he asked. 

“Okay, so you know those gazillions of plants and roots we have to learn the names and properties of? I can’t remember more than half of them and I’m not even sure how to use some of them…” 

“Yeah I get that, they’re kind of confusing, and some of them even look super similar” Junhee agreed “Here, you can take a look at this classification I made, and you can ask me if you have any questions.”

Junhee didn’t feel as awkward now that Donghun was here and that they were talking about school. It was nice. Donghun was nice and funny and easy to talk to and Junhee was absolutely certain of one thing. He wanted to kiss Lee Donghun so badly. He put his thoughts aside for the moment to focus back on the curative properties of the Bezoar. They kept working together for at least an hour, Donghun asking Junhee to explain some things to him occasionally, until Junhee had to ask the question burning on his lips. 

“Donghun,” he started, voice a little shaky, “Earlier when you called me… How did you know my name?” 

Donghun laughed out loud but Junhee’s serious face clearly indicated it wasn’t a joke.

“Park Junhee… You’re literally Head Boy for Gryffindor. Of course, I would know your name. Especially since you’re like the first-ever 6th-year student to be Head Boy,” Donghun explained. 

“Oh,” was all that Junhee could answer to that. Not his brightest moment. 

◇◆◇

Junhee and Donghun met a few more times after their first study session. The Auror exam was approaching quickly and they had been working hard and meeting up more often. Junhee wasn’t complaining. He loved spending time with Donghun, even if all they did was study. He liked just being by his side, seeing the way he softly bit his lower lip when he focused on something, and the way his eyebrows furrowed when he got confused and his  _ smile _ . God the things Junhee would do for his smile. 

Their meetings came to a halt a week before a big Quidditch game of the season. Donghun had to practice and work on the team’s strategy almost every afternoon. Sometimes Junhee would go to the Quidditch pitch to watch him practice. He tried to be casual about it, he’d bring his textbooks and his notes and pretend to be studying on the bleachers while keeping his eyes on the pretty captain flying above him. Junhee didn’t like to think he was whipped, but the way Donghun’s hair flew with the wind, the way his nose scrunched when he went faster, the way his arms muscles would tense up with his hands tightly gripping his broomstick… the man was just absolutely perfect. There was no other way to put it. 

On the big day, Yuchan met Junhee at the entrance of the pitch. He was wearing the Hufflepuff colors on his cheeks and this big extravagant badger hat. It took all of Junhee’s willpower not to laugh at the sight. He had forgotten Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff today. These games were always an occasion for Yuchan and Junhee to get competitive and bet on the outcome of the game. Junhee didn’t even have time to open his mouth to say hi before Yuchan was already offering a bet. 

“If Hufflepuff catches the snitch, you go confess to Donghun after the game is over.”

“What??” Junhee exclaimed, “How can I agree to that?”

“This is non-negotiable,” Yuchan said with the most innocent voice possible, “Come on the game is about to start!” he screamed as he was already running off to find a spot on the bleachers. 

The game was what you would call  _ intense _ . Especially for Junhee, with what was at stake this time. He grabbed the edge of his seat every time the Hufflepuff seeker got too close to catching the snitch. For the first half of the game, the snitch was nowhere to be seen. The Gryffindors preferred to focus on scoring points, they'd worry about the snitch once it would show. It worked pretty well, about an hour into the game they had already scored around 100 points. The Gryffindor team had, without a doubt, the best Chasers in the whole school. What they were lacking though, was a good seeker which often cost them their victory. And that's exactly what Junhee was worried about. Donghun was doing his job as a keeper perfectly. He stopped everything that was coming at him. He seemed to get bored at some point because he started doing tricks on his broomstick and trying to stop the quaffle in various creative ways, with his foot, upside down, or after a very controlled yet completely unnecessary spin. Junhee was mesmerized by his movements, how fluid they were and the absolute control he had. He thought Donghun was born to fly on a broomstick. Junhee got dragged out of his train of thought by some yells from the crowd indicating the golden snitch had been spotted. The Hufflepuff seeker was already on it, flying at an incredible speed to catch up to the swift tiny ball. The Gryffindor seeker’s reactions weren’t as good as their opponent’s but he was putting up a fight, flying as fast as he could and taking sharp turns. Junhee was on the edge of his seat, his hands gripping the fabric of his pants so tightly it was a miracle it didn’t rip.  _ Catch it, catch it, catch it, _ he kept repeating for the Gryffindor seeker. The scoreboard showed 160 points for Gryffindor and 10 for Hufflepuff. Definitely not their best game for sure. Catching the snitch would ensure 150 points but also immediately terminate the game. Surely they wouldn’t be stupid enough to catch the snitch now? They wouldn’t tie, would they? Junhee could hear his heartbeat inside of his head and he tried to take deep breaths. He was fine. Everything was fine, he thought just as the Hufflepuff seeker’s fingers closed around the golden snitch, effectively finishing the game and sealing Junhee’s fate. Yuchan sprung from his seat, landing on his feet in front of Junhee and engaging in this terrible victory dance as he cheered. 

“You dumbass, you didn’t even win,” Junhee sighs loudly, burying his head in his hands.

“But tying is better than losing,” Yuchan retorted “And most importantly I won the bet! Come on, let’s go see how Donghun is doing!” 

Junhee let himself be dragged out of the bleachers by an overly excited Yuchan while he thought of any way he could disappear six feet underground to escape his inevitable humiliation. Junhee walked up to the tent where the Gryffindor team was changing and waited near the exit. He was gonna pretend he was here to congratulate Donghun on playing so well and initiate a conversation. Yuchan had the decency of waiting further away. After waiting for a little bit, Junhee overheard voices talking inside. He recognized Donghun’s and the other one he was pretty sure he had heard before. It sounded like Sehyoon, Donghun’s 7th year Ravenclaw best friend. 

“Good job out there, you were even better than usual dude,” Sehyoon’s voice said.

“Well, I couldn’t be bad knowing he was watching you know,” Junhee heard Donghun’s voice reply and his heart dropped. 

“Ooh so that’s what all those tricks were about? You were trying to impress him?” 

“Don’t even mention it, I’ve got it too bad for him,” Donghun answered. 

Junhee instinctively walked away as the voices got closer. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear anything else anyways. Donghun had someone he liked already. Junhee tried to ignore the way his heart was breaking and took a few more steps back. It was okay, right? He didn’t really have any hope that Donghun would like him back anyways so why did he feel like crying? 

“Junhee hyung what’s up?” Yuchan’s voice called out.

“I can’t do it Yuchan,” Junhee dragged the words out and slowly turned his back to the tent, walking away toward the castle. 

“Junhee, you’re here!” Donghun’s voice called as he was leaving. 

It took all of Junhee’s strength not to turn around at the sound of his voice calling his name. But he was sure he couldn’t just stand there and see Donghun’s blinding smile without breaking down. He ignored him and kept walking. Donghun’s voice called his name again, and again. 

  
  


Junhee’s first reaction and coping mechanism to having his heart broken was hiding in his room and crying. Yuchan would come some days and keep him company and they would eat ice cream while watching bad muggle movies. Junhee had been avoiding Donghun, convinced that he wouldn’t be able to handle seeing him. But now that the Advance Potions class was coming up, he knew he couldn’t avoid this. Junhee decided he had to be a grown man and face him. 

When he walked into the cold and humid potions classroom the first thing he noticed was that Donghun was here before him for once. He pulled the chair next to him and gestured for Junhee to come to sit. He was wearing thick black-framed glasses today and Junhee thought he looked extra soft with his fluffy hair covering his forehead and falling slightly in front of his eyes. The red of his robes complimented his skin and his hair color so well. It was unfair that he was  _ this _ pretty. Junhee reluctantly sat down beside him and tried not to make eye contact.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in like four days,” Donghun said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“Oh yeah. Did you miss me?” Junhee answered sarcastically, he wondered where that energy came from. 

“Yeah,” was the only thing that Donghun answered, his voice suddenly quieter. 

Well, Junhee didn’t expect that, but he was determined to get over this crush and not fall for Donghun’s so-called flirting, knowing it didn’t mean anything to him. 

Unfortunately for Junhee, who was hoping to avoid unnecessary contact with Donghun, the teacher decided to partner them up together again to make their Felix Felicis potion. This was definitely one of the hardest potions they had to make since the beginning of the year; both Donghun and Junhee were greatly focused on not messing it up. While Donghun was adding the ingredients and stirring slowly, Junhee was grinding up Occamy eggshells that he added afterward, Donghun still slowly stirring the mixture. 

“Junhee,” Donghun started. There was nothing to do for a few minutes except stirring so he thought this was a good time to start a conversation. “Did I do anything wrong? It feels like you’re avoiding me.” 

Junhee focused intensely on the common rue powder that he was supposed to add next, unable to meet Donghun’s eyes, further proving his point. 

“You won’t even look at me,” he said, and his voice sounded so sad Junhee wanted to beat himself up for being the reason Donghun sounded like that. 

Taken aback, Junhee didn’t know what to do. He was terrible at dealing with crises. He picked up the common rue powder bag and brought it over the cauldron. 

“I have to add a sprinkle of this,” he said, leaning forward, sounding very unsure of himself. 

“Junhee, please,” Donghun pleaded, desperately placing a hand on Junhee’s thigh. 

Junhee didn’t plan for him to drop the whole bag of common rue in the cauldron and he had also not planned that Donghun would be putting his whole freaking hand on his  _ thigh _ . Junhee definitely hadn’t planned for the whole potion to blow up in their faces either. The explosion had a few students screaming and everyone turned to look at them. Head Boy Park Junhee and Quidditch Captain Lee Donghun, both covered in soot and their hair a complete mess. 

“What did I say about being careful?” the teacher screamed, visibly angry, “This is  _ Advanced _ potions! We don’t blow things up like inexperienced first years here! Mr. Park, Mr. Lee, both of you are getting detention for this.”

Junhee couldn’t believe his ears. Detention? He had never  _ ever _ in his life gotten detention before. This couldn’t be happening. 

“I’m sorry Sir,” Junhee heard Donghun say. 

“Wait no, why are you sorry? Sir, Donghun has nothing to do with it,” Junhee tried to tell the teacher. If he couldn’t avoid detention for himself maybe he could at least let Donghun off the hook.

“I don’t care. Detention. Both of you,” his tone required no answer, this was the end of it.

When they walked out of class, Junhee apologized to Donghun, still not looking up at him, holding his textbooks between his arms and feeling small, very small, all of a sudden. Donghun bumped into him intentionally to make him turn around and smiled. 

“It’s fine,” he said “I’m sorry I startled you. But I’m glad we’ll be in detention together. You won’t be able to avoid me that way.” 

Junhee would have been lying if he said the smirk on Donghun’s face didn’t make him blush. 

◇◆◇

Their detention was set to be on the following week. Donghun sighed as he walked towards the caretaker’s office to find out what they had planned for their punishment. Donghun was not looking forward to spending hours in detention, knowing Hogwarts they’d probably make them do something really annoying and time-consuming. At least, he was going to be with Junhee, which made the whole thing actually not too bad. Junhee had been occupying all his thoughts lately. He had always found him cute when he saw him at lunch and in class but ever since they started talking, his interest took to a whole other level. Junhee was incredibly smart, responsible yet funny and so sweet. He cared so much about everyone around him, especially Kang Yuchan, even though the kid made him go through hell most of the time he always spoke so fondly of him. Not to mention he had the most beautiful smile Donghun had ever seen. Yet, ever since the Quidditch game, Junhee had been distant for a reason Donghun wasn’t aware of. He kept overthinking everything trying to remember if he said or did anything that could have pushed Junhee away. He couldn’t think of anything. But he was determined to take the opportunity of being stuck alone with him to finally talk. 

Junhee was already waiting in the office when Donghun got there. He was always early. Donghun dragged his feet and flopped down on the wooden chair next to Junhee who only spared him a quick glance before focusing back on the caretaker. The man shuffled through his desk, opening a bunch of cupboards before he found what he was looking for. He took out a bunch of very old-looking keys. 

“Let’s go,” he said, shoving the keys inside of his pants’ pocket. 

After they had been walking for a few minutes, Junhee and Donghun alongside each other, following the caretaker, Donghun couldn’t help but break the silence. 

“Can we at least know where we’re going?” 

No answer from the man walking in front of them. Donghun sighed in such an exaggerated manner that it made Junhee chuckle. When Donghun turned to him, flashing him his brightest smile he could’ve sworn he saw Junhee’s cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. A few more minutes of walking and they stopped in front of an extremely large wooden door. The caretaker inserted the thickest and most rusty key inside the lock and opened the door. The room was  _ huge _ . An incredibly high ceiling with a crazy amount of shelves lined up against the walls and in the middle of the room. They were packed with trophies and cups covered in a thick layer of dust. There were also two big tables near the door and Donghun did _ n't  _ like what he saw on them; cleaning supplies.  _ Oh hell no _ .

“So it’s 7 pm right now, you have until before class tomorrow morning to finish cleaning up the trophies.”

Junhee’s jaw dropped, this had to be a joke. 

“All of them?” he squeaked. 

“Yes, all of them. Good luck,” the man turned around to leave. 

“There’s like ten thousand trophies in here we can’t possibly do that in one night!” Donghun desperately tried. 

“You should have thought of that before blowing up your potion in class,” the caretaker laughed and closed the door behind him.

Junhee dropped to his knees, already defeated by the amount of work that awaited them. Donghun walked to him and grabbed his arm softly, pulling him back up on his feet. Again, Junhee didn’t meet his eyes, but he didn’t move away from him either which Donghun considered a win. 

“We can always use magic you know…” Donghun offered. 

Junhee shook his head. 

“No, if they find out we’ll be in even more trouble. Let’s just hurry and clean up,” the younger boy answered. 

As expected of the Gryffindor Head Boy, Donghun thought. But if Junhee wanted to follow the rules then Donghun was going to do just that. They worked in silence non-stop for four hours. Donghun really thought this was  _ actual hell _ . Both of them had barely even finished a fourth of the room and it was already almost midnight. Junhee had started on one side of the room and Donghun on the other.  _ Scratch that _ , Donghun thought. He wanted to talk to Junhee, not spend an entire night in silence on opposite sides of a room. He quietly walked over to Junhee’s side, who was still actively scrubbing a very ostentatious trophy. He grabbed a trophy next to Junhee’s face and the boy jumped, not expecting Donghun to be so close to him. 

“Can we talk?” he said, his voice suddenly deeper. 

Junhee gulped and nodded, knowing he couldn’t avoid it now. Just as Donghun had planned. 

“Just tell me why you’ve been acting strange lately, please? If it’s something I said or did, I didn’t mean it and I’m sor-” 

“It’s not you,” Junhee interrupted, his eyes suddenly sad, “It’s just… my brain overthinking,” he finished in one breath. 

The more time Donghun spent with Junhee the more he thought his feelings were reciprocated. Junhee acted just like a boy with a crush doubting himself, and Donghun was ready to do everything to reassure him that it was mutual. He reached out in front of Junhee to grab another trophy, purposely closing the distance between them. He heard Junhee’s breath catching in his throat as he did so. 

“What is there to overthink? It’s pretty simple,” Donghun said, without backing away from him. 

Junhee’s breathing became louder and somewhat faster. He didn’t reply and kept staring at the trophy in his hands. Donghun took it out of his hold and put it back on the shelf. The contact of Donghun’s hands against Junhee’s was almost electrifying. The longing was obvious in the two boys’ eyes.

“Junhee,” Donghun breathed out when their eyes met.

“Can I kiss you?” with the way they were standing so close to each other, Donghun could hear Junhee’s heart going crazy at his words. 

He nodded slightly. Donghun’s hand went to Junhee’s face, cupping his cheeks, his lips just ghosting over Junhee’s, and he waited for him to say the words.

“Yes please,” Junhee almost whimpered.

And with that Donghun closed the small space between them, placing his lips on Junhee's, making his own heart thump louder in his chest. Junhee didn't move at first, too shocked to realize that this was really happening, but then suddenly Donghun's warm hands were on his waist and he got completely lost in the kiss. He got lost in how soft and warm his lips were. He smelled like a mix of fresh citrus from the cleaning supplies and pine trees, it was intoxicating. Junhee parted his lips slightly allowing Donghun’s tongue to slip inside and they tasted each other, kissing more fervently, Donghun’s hand tangling in Junhee’s hair as he deepened the kiss. They only stopped kissing when they ran out of air but they didn’t pull away, still impossibly close, breathing in each other’s scent. Donghun walked forward slowly, his forehead touching Junhee’s, making him back away until the back of his thighs bumped against one of the tables in the middle of the room.

“Wait,” Junhee whispered and Donghun started to worry that he might have done something wrong. 

Junhee took his wand out of his back pocket then pointed at the thousands of dusty trophies and whispered  _ Scourgify,  _ the cleaning spell. In a fraction of a second, everything was as good as new, shining with the light of the candles. 

“All good now,” Junhee said, smiling up at Donghun. 

Donghun thought his heart was actually going to rip out of his chest with how fast it was beating. Junhee was driving him crazy. Even more so when he wrapped his arms around Donghun’s neck and started kissing him again, letting out cute little breathy whimpers. Donghun wanted him _ so badly _ . Junhee was so hot, this whole thing was so hot and Donghun’s pants were starting to feel a little tight. His hands slid down from Junhee’s delicate hips to his thighs and he heard him gasp against his mouth and almost _ moan _ . This was too much for Donghun. He gripped his thighs harder and lifted him off his feet. Instinctively, Junhee’s legs wrapped around Donghun’s small waist as he sat him down on the table. The kisses got messier as both of them started wanting more and more. Donghun, standing in between Junhee’s legs, couldn’t stop his hips from bucking forward and grinding against Junhee’s crotch. He was about to apologize before Junhee let out the most sinful moan and started grinding back and Donghun couldn’t think straight anymore. 

“Junhee,” he groaned, the friction on his crotch feeling so  _ so _ good.

At that exact moment, the heavy wooden door opened to reveal two Ravenclaw students, who walked in holding hands and kissing. Donghun had never moved that fast in his life. He took a few steps away from Junhee but their position, Junhee half laying on the table and the state they were in, their hair completely messed up, lips slick with spit and their ties undone were leaving almost nothing to the imagination as to what they had been doing. 

“Oh,” the girl started “I didn’t know this room would already be taken, sorry!”

And as quickly as they came in they closed the door behind them and left to find another empty classroom to do their business. While Donghun was too dumbfounded staring at the door, Junhee had already fixed his tie and his hair and jumped off the table. 

“Wait,” Donghun said, “Where are you going?”

Junhee wouldn’t meet his eyes, it was like he was back at being distant with him which made no sense to Donghun after what they had just been doing. 

“I think it’s better if I go now,” Junhee whispered. 

“Wait!” Donghun repeated.

The door closed again in a loud bang and Donghun stood there in the middle of the huge empty room, alone. Park Junhee was going to properly drive him mad. He had no idea what he was thinking about half of the time. He was sure Junhee had feelings for him too, he could see the way he blushed or got embarrassed around him. But he didn’t understand what was holding him back and why he was acting so strangely. Donghun picked up his robes and walked back to his dorm room, it was already late, he would worry about it in the morning. 

  
  


◇◆◇

For a few days after their detention, Junhee had managed to successfully avoid Donghun. Even in Advanced Potions, Donghun couldn’t find an opportunity to pull him aside and talk to him because the teacher had forbidden them from pairing up for manual work again. At this point he didn’t know what to do anymore. He had been more than clear about what he wanted. He was starting to doubt himself and the signs that he was so sure he picked up from Junhee telling him there was definitely something between them. He walked through the corridors of the castle, lost in his thoughts until he heard some giggles. Two younger Slytherin and Hufflepuff students were looking at him walk by and giggling in their hands, not even trying to hide it. He couldn’t pick up everything they were whispering but he was pretty sure he heard the words “kissing” and “prefect” and that was all he needed to know what they were talking about. It seemed the two Ravenclaw students from that night had decided to share with the whole school what they witnessed in the trophy room. Maybe that was why Junhee didn’t want to see him. Maybe he was shy because of the attention. Donghun walked faster, he needed to talk to his friends. When he finally reached the Room of Requirements, he pushed the door open and instantly groaned loudly. Partly because he needed to vent to his friends and partly because said friends were making out in front of his salad.

“Oh come on,” Donghun complained, “Don’t rub it in my sad single gay ass.”

Sehyoon pulled away from his boyfriend and laughed. He had been dating Byeongkwan, a Slytherin 5th-year for about a year and Donghun was lowkey jealous about how well things were going for them. They were clearly meant to be with each other. Byeongkwan nuzzled into Sehyoon’s neck and purred.

“You wouldn’t be single if you had told Junhee your feelings though,” he retorted.

_ Ouch _ . 

“We kissed! How can I be clearer than that?" Donghun whined, flopping on one of the many mattresses on the floor. 

The Room of Requirements was their very own hang out space. Its inside adapted to whatever you needed at the exact moment when you found the room and as it turned out they were often very tired so the room today was filled with comfortable pillows and mattresses as well as cupboards full of snacks and a bunch of muggle consoles. 

“I don’t know why he’s been avoiding me,” he continued “I’m just sad you know, I just want to hold his hand and kiss his pretty little face whenever I feel like it. I want to have him in my lap and study together and kiss his forehead and tell him I love him.” 

“Wow. You really are whipped for him,” Sehyoon cackled. 

“I’VE BEEN TELLING YOU,” Donghun said. “Help me out guys, what should I do?” 

“I don’t think there’s anything you can do right now,” Sehyoon started softly, while playing with Byeongkwan’s fingers, “Give the boy some time, he clearly feels overwhelmed by the situation. I don’t know if you heard but the whole school is talking about you two, so I’m guessing that’s not helping.” 

“You’re right…” Donghun mumbled, burying his head in a particularly fluffy pillow. 

He knew Sehyoon made some good points and as usual, he was probably right about everything. But it was killing Donghun that there was nothing he could do. That he had to just do nothing and wait. 

◇◆◇

It was a beautiful day. The sun was high up in the sky and a fresh breeze made it so enjoyable to be outside. Junhee had been sitting under the big oak tree near the lake for about an hour and he was almost about to fall asleep, lulled by the lapping of waves against the shore and the chirping of birds. But that was without counting Yuchan running up to him and yelling.

“Junhee hyung!!”

Junhee’s eyes snapped open. He sighed but still gave Yuchan a warm smile. 

“What’s up?” 

“How come you didn’t tell me you kissed Donghun?” Yuchan said, looking absolutely appalled at not being told such an important piece of information. 

Junhee’s face turned red in a matter of seconds. 

“How do you know about this?” he asked, not meeting Yuchan’s gaze.

“It’s the only thing the school’s been talking about since yesterday! Apparently some Ravenclaws caught you two making out the other night.”

Junhee buried his face in his knees and groaned. This couldn’t be happening. The situation with Donghun was complicated enough he didn’t need the whole school involved in whatever was between them. Yuchan sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. 

“Hyung, you know you can talk to me… What’s on your mind?” 

“It’s nothing, I just-” Junhee started, he knew he could tell Yuchan anything, he’d never judge him. Of course, he was probably gonna get teased, but Yuchan was always there to listen to him when he needed it, “So there’s this guy, that Donghun likes. And I don’t know why Donghun’s been acting like that with me because he clearly likes someone else, and it’s just so confusing Channie. I don’t… I don’t want it to be just sexual between us, that’s why I’ve been avoiding him since we kissed.” 

“Okay, first of all  _ gross _ . Second, how do you know he likes someone else?” Yuchan asked very seriously. 

“I overheard him talking about this guy he likes after the Quidditch game,” Junhee answered, his voice sounding sad. 

“Did he mention his name?” Yuchan continued. 

“No…” 

“Oh my god, Park Junhee. Has it ever occurred to you that the boy he likes might be  _ you _ ?” Yuchan said, rolling his eyes. 

Junhee actually had to stop and think about that for a moment. As it happened, it had  _ not _ occurred to him that this was a possibility. Now that Yuchan was mentioning it, that would explain Donghun’s behavior. It was just so hard for Junhee to believe that Donghun, popular, funny, Quidditch Captain Donghun would be interested in someone like him. 

“I mean, it’s Lee freaking Donghun we’re talking about, he can have literally anyone, he would already be dating that boy if he had someone else in mind!” Yuchan added, seeing Junhee’s internal breakdown, “Listen, just talk to him okay, set things straight between you two.”

Junhee nodded slowly. As surprising as it sounded, Yuchan was right. 

  
  


The opportunity to talk to Donghun arose the next day during lunchtime. In fact, it was the opposite of an opportunity. Donghun was having lunch, surrounded by the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team as well as Sehyoon and Byeongkwan. He was almost unapproachable. Junhee, though, in a rush of bravery that he wasn’t sure where it came from, walked up to where he was sitting. He placed both of his hands on the table in front of Donghun and looked at him, determined.

“Can I talk to you?” he said. 

Now, he might have looked like he knew what he was doing but his heart was beating so fast inside of his chest and his blood was pumping in his temples so much that he could barely hear Donghun’s response. He saw him stand up and sighed in relief when Donghun followed him out of the Great Hall. The whole room had gotten quiet, it was as if everyone was waiting to know what would happen between the two of them. And to be completely honest, they probably were. Junhee tried not to blush, feeling everyone’s stares on him. 

Once they were outside of the room, Junhee could finally let out the breath he’d been holding. Donghun stood there, half leaning on the stone wall of the hallway. His expression was unreadable but it was obvious that he was waiting for Junhee to say something. Junhee took a step closer to him. He closed his eyes and decided to just go for it. He had nothing to lose, except maybe his dignity but he had already given up on that a while ago. 

“Donghun, I think I like you,” he finally said, his voice shaky. 

There was a moment of silence and Junhee didn’t dare open his eyes. Until suddenly he felt Donghun’s hand on his cheek, warm and reassuring and he found all the strength he needed in that one touch. When he opened his eyes, Donghun was smiling at him, like he had been waiting for him to say those words for a long time. And Junhee realized that he actually had. 

“I like you too Junhee,” Donghun’s soft voice answered without an ounce of hesitation. 

“Oh thank god” Junhee breathed out, which made Donghun chuckle. 

“Wait, did you really not know? I made out with you!” Donghun said, smiling widely yet somehow baffled at how oblivious Junhee was. 

“I just- I didn’t think you liked me, I-” Junhee blabbered. 

“Will you be my boyfriend Junhee?” Donghun interrupted.

It took Junhee off guard. He didn’t know what he had expected but definitely not Donghun being so straightforward. He became shy again, lowering his head but nodded vigorously, his cheeks flushed pink. Donghun took Junhee’s hands in his and closed the space between them. He leaned in and whispered in his ear. 

“I really want to kiss you right now.” 

“Do it” Junhee whispered back. 

Donghun didn’t need to be told twice. He placed his lips on Junhee’s and kissed him softly. It felt different than it had the first time. It was less raw, more gentle and loving and Junhee was almost melting in Donghun’s hands. When Donghun pulled away, the amount of love Junhee could read in his eyes made him shiver and immediately want to kiss him again. And he would have done it if they hadn’t been interrupted by a voice Junhee recognized right away. 

“THEY KISSED YALL!!” Yuchan screamed, his head peeking out of the door. 

The roaring from literally everyone cheering them on inside of the Great Hall made Junhee a bit shy but Donghun smiled at him and intertwined their fingers. 

“Should we go back?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Junhee breathed out. 

  
It felt nice, to hold  _ his boyfriend _ ’s hand and walk back in front of everyone cheering and clapping for the two of them. Yuchan was grinning at him from the Hufflepuff table and Sehyoon and Byeongkwan gave them a thumbs up when they sat down with them at the table. Junhee smiled to himself and gave Donghun’s hand a light squeeze. This was going to be a great year. 


End file.
